Then I Set Our Bed On Fire
by Rayleighn
Summary: O/D w/ Eventual O/A. They say one thing leads to another which leads to another. Those that are manipulative now how to play on that to extreme. When Olivia is shattered by Dana, who will be there to pick up the pieces, if anyone can.


**So first things first. Rae D. Magdon is awesome, and because of her amazingness as both a writer and beta reader, I am presenting you all with my slightly altered version of this season. Minus Calvin for the time being, I just can't handle traumatically ripping him away from Olivia to stay cannon. **

**This is also a multi-paring fic. It starts out Dana/Olivia and will eventually move on to be Olivia/Alex.**

**And as always...**

**Disclaimer (For this chapter and all that will follow)- I do not own Dana, Olivia, Alex or anyone else that exists in the world. If I did, well, this season wouldn't be so royaly fucked up now would it. Thus I am just playing and promise to return them to their owners after I finish, in the same condition in which they were lent to me. **

**And with out anymore annoying tid bits from me... Chapter one of Then I Set Our Bed On Fire**

**

* * *

**

Olivia fell back onto her bed with Dana falling ungracefully on top of her, fingers woven through Olivia's hair. Her hands left Olivia's hair long enough to unbutton her own top, throwing it in an unknown direction, followed swiftly by her bra. After making quick work of her own clothing she wasted no time on Liv's, pulling her shirt off and bra in one swift movement. Their hands were everywhere at once, a tangle of limbs that seemed impossible.

Olivia was never one to be controlled and took the control back swiftly, grabbing Dana's hips and flipping her over onto the bed, with a soft whoosh of air escaping in surprise. "Stronger than we look Detective." Dana said, mirth lacing her voice.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh you have no idea." She answered before bending down and dragging her teeth across Dana's breast, stopping to nip gently at the nipple. "And these are nice." Olivia said before continuing her conquest down Dana's body, unbuttoning the jeans as she went. Kisses placed on Dana's stomach, while hands pulled at the rough material of the jeans until finally the jeans came off and Olivia could see Dana in all her glory. And oh what glory it was. "You...are astounding." Olivia commented before placing kisses on Dana's thighs, slow spreading her legs.

"Olivia!" Dana growled, her voice clearly stating she was done with play. Liv grinned before standing up to rid herself of her own jeans before settling back between Dana's legs, kisses dancing everywhere but where Dana wanted them. "Olivia, now!" Dana commanded, her hands weaving their way back into Olivia's hair, trying to force her where she wanted her.

"Tsk tsk Dana." Liv said before finally giving in and wrapping her lips around the little bundle of nerves. The sound that ripped from Dana's throat was unlike anything Liv had ever heard. It was completely and utterly animalistic, and the surge of desire that rippled through Liv's body echoed the intensity of the sound.

"Olivia," Dana panted, "Close, so close." Liv needed no more encouragement, she let two fingers slide into Dana, and made the come-hither motion and that's all it took. Dana's back arched, her muscles tensed and Olivia's name was more than likely heard three blocks over.

When she finally came down off the high, Olivia removed her fingers slowly and crawled back up the bed, pulling the covers over both of them, and wrapping Dana in a tight embrace.

* * *

Olivia woke up to the light peeking through her curtains. Rubbing her eyes, and carefully untangling her legs from Dana's, she rolled out of bed and found her t-shirt and underwear from the night before. Pulling them on, she opened her bed room down, trying not to disturb Dana and made her way to the kitchen. Olivia wasn't shy about the fact that until she had a cup of coffee talking to her was ill advised, thus making a pot of coffee was the first thing on her to do list. Watching the coffee brew Olivia knew it was going to be a long morning. She had slept with Dana Lewis. A FBI agent. Who was married. With kids. Olivia let her head hit the cabinet over the coffee brewer. What the fuck had she just done.

One thing had led to another. They closed the case that Dana was involved with, they figured out who had hired the guy to rape her and they all went out to celebrate. All the guys left and Dana and Olivia had stayed in the booth, eating something that resembled a dinner, steering clear of the alcohol.

"Thanks." Dana finally said, her fork pushing her food around.

"For what?" Olivia asked, putting her own fork down to stare at the woman across from her.

Dana shrugged before putting her fork down. "I guess for saving me."

Olivia laughed a little bit before realizing Dana was serious. "Dana, I did my job. You were raped, in New York, in my jurisdiction while undercover."

Dana smiled tightly before shifting in the seat. "Can I ask you something Liv?"

Liv nodded, watching Dana. Dana was a strong person but for whatever reason at that moment she didn't seem strong she appeared terrified, and that scared Olivia.

"What if, I…" She trailed off, drawing in a deep breath.

"What if what Dana?" Olivia probed.

Dana drew in a few shaking breaths. "What if I can't be with my husband anymore?"

"Oh Dana." Olivia said, trying to convey her understanding that it was hard. "You are strong, you will make it through this."

"I don't feel like I am pretty any more Olivia. I feel like I am used, and broken, and what if he doesn't want me."

Olivia listened, hearing the fears come from Dana that come from every woman that had ever been in her situation.

Then the final fear came out, the one Olivia wasn't ready for. "What if he tries to kiss me, and I try to kill him because I am so terrified? What if one night he rolls over in bed and I grab my weapon from the night stand because I am so scared that it isn't my husband but that slime ball?" Dana said in a rush, visibly deflating right in front of Olivia, before sobs racked her body.

Olivia didn't know how to answer that last question, what do you tell an officer that has become so scared that she might kill her husband because she had been rapped. No one had told Olivia what to do after she had been trapped in the jail with the prison guard who tried to do the same thing to her. No one had given her any advice on how to get over it and now she was stuck in the other seat, with no idea how to comfort her friend. So, Olivia did the only thing she knew would help, she reached across the table and grabbed Dana's hands in her own, her thumbs rubbing circles over the backs. "Now you listen to me Dana Lewis. You are gorgeous, and I am not just saying that. You are drop dead gorgeous. You are not broken, you are stronger because you survived, and you confronted the bastard that did this to you, and if you weren't married Dana, I would have... well never mind."

Dana looked up, tears trailing down her face and for the first time in a while, genuinely smiled.

They sat there just talking, and when they got in the cab, they both had every intention of going to their own apartments.

Obviously that didn't happen, because if it had, Olivia mused, she wouldn't be banging her head on the kitchen cabinet waiting for coffee to brew while Dana slept naked in her bed.

When the coffee finally stopped, she poured to cups and carried them back to the bed room, sitting them on the night stand before sinking into her bed to attempt to wake Dana.

"Do I smell coffee?" Dana mumbled.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it was going to be. Yes I come baring coffee." Liv said watching Dana sit up half asleep, letting the covers drop off of her body. Taking the time now, Olivia followed the curve of Dana's neck down to the large curve of her breasts, easing into the slight curves of her stomach before the sheet hid the rest of her body. Shaking her head, Olivia reached for one of the cups and handed it over.

"Mmmm, I love a woman who knows how to wake me up after great sex." Dana said smiling.

"So this isn't the first time you've…" Olivia trailed off.

"Oh no, Sugar. I have always danced on the fence." Dana said, before taking a sip of the coffee. "Oh good lord woman, you make my coffee better than my husband."

Olivia ran her hand through her hair at that. "Yea, Dana, shouldn't we walk about that."

Dana laughed a bit before placing the mug on her nightstand. "Honey, my husband is simply there to make the bureau think I fit into their ideal of the female agent. I have a family so I won't do something stupid to put myself in danger, and I have a husband in the bureau so I am no stressed over telling my partner about my day."

Olivia pulled her knees up and placed her chin on them. "So you are telling me, your husband and kids are a very elaborate cover up."

Dana shook her head. "Once upon a time I was in love with him, and I never regret my kids but now… Somewhere along the way the love died, but divorce is frowned upon in the bureau."

Olivia smiled and pulled Dana in and kissed her, slowly, truly admiring what she had. "So, you and me…"

"If you want there to be a you and me."

Olivia nodded. "I do."


End file.
